pokemon_original_characterfandomcom-20200213-history
Miss Ika's/Constance's OCs
This is my shitty page. As you'll see, I've been around for many cancellations, outrages, and overall bitch fits. Have fun looking at it. Karlie, Katrina, and Kellyanne the Combee The Combee Sisters, or 3k's, as they were nicknamed, are a set of Combee. Karlie is the top left face, Katrina is the top right face, and Kellyanne is the bottom center face. The sisters like to converse with each other and always carry an everstone, due to two faces dying through the evolution. They played aggressively with strategy and remained loyal to the The Poképals alliance, forming a lasting friendship with Ryan the Mudkip, consisting of many members to oppose a dominating alliance. The sisters were originally evicted at 9th place and became the Third Jurors, but won a Jury competition and came back into the game. The sisters were given Immunity from the Double Eviction, but were quickly targeted once again and sent back to Jury in 7th place as the Fifth Jurors. After the host had given up hope for the three finalists to actually do anything for several long months, they had all been announced as the winners and the sisters did not cast a vote. Camp Participated In: BOYERS' Big Brother (5th Jurors, 7th Place) Jury Vote: N/A Dora the Smoochum Dora the Smoochum was not originally selected for the 9th season of TheWildJolteon's Pokémon Big Brother. Due to one contestant "Walking", Dora was used as a substitute. Dora liked to talk and ask around, winning a Head of Household competition and targeting Dan the Watermelon Electrode. She remained loyal to the "Queef Queens" alliance, but it dismantled after Terri the Shiny Miltank, the alliance's founder, was Ejected due to extensive periods of inactivity. Dora struggled after that, evicting her close ally Tiffany Cox the Gardevoir in an attempt to stay loyal to Deviant the Blue Umbreon as well as Billy the Whimsicott, but things became heated when Tiffany returned, along with supposed "Walker" Leonardo the Incineroar. Dora, wanting Tiffany's friendship and loyalty, proceeded to call out Kale for campaigning against Tiffany. Camp Participated In: TheWild Jolteon's Pokémon Big Brother 9: Fans vs. Favorites (Camp Cancelled) Jury Vote: N/A Hannah the Shiny Ditto The self-proclaimed house fatass, Hannah the Shiny Ditto was known mostly for its large eating habits, often consuming sweets such as cookies and brownies. Hannah was supposed to be a backdoor Week 1 by HOH Jane-Louise the Cottonee. However, Hannah was spared when Shun the Shinx decided not to use the Veto, causing Galaxy the Cosmog to be evicted instead. Hannah formed many friendships, if some could be even called that, that kept it safe for a couple of weeks. Week 2 Hannah became a replacement nominee against Arjuna the Ducklett and was safe with only two votes against it. Hannah loves to bake and often likes to bake treats for the houseguests. Despite all Dittos being genderless, Hannah is called a female for its name. Camps Participated In: QueenFrossy's Pokémon Big Brother 3 (Camp Cancelled) Jury Vote: N/A Francesca the Shiny Mega Diancie Francesca is the only mega evolution Pokémon of her season, due to her being fused with a Diancite she found along the streets of Lumiose City. Francesca is a good-natured girl and likes to make things for the house to eat, as well as using Psychic to interrupt fights, and use Moonlight to help recover those who are ill. Camp Participated In: Kale's Pokémon Big Brother 1 (Camp Cancelled) Cassandra the Shiinotic One of the biggest bitches to ever play, Cassandra was mostly remembered for her loyalties to Dusty the Umbreon's alliance, as well as Lilligant and Chae the Chinchou. Cassandra was very pushy with her strategy inside and outside her alliance, often trying to get previous competition threat Matt the Black Arcanine out of the game along with any of his allies. Cassandra was stuck on the Shortlist by Jigglypuff, the Head of Household for the Newbies side Week 1. Although not initially nominated, Cassandra had another plan she pitched to Veteran Head of Household Kandy the Whimsicott to try and get Matt out of the house, with Rex the Scrafty as a backdoor option. Despite Cassandra's initial plan failing, she thought Rex the Scrafty was with Matt and therefore wanted Kandy to backdoor him, which happened successfully. Cassandra narrowly escaped eviction after throwing the Veto to intended target Spaniel the Orange Oshawott, receiving two votes to evict instead of Cosmic the Spheal, who received four. Cassandra had still been preaching for Matt to be evicted, but with HOH wins bouncing back and forth between him and Kandy, she seemed ill-fated. Cassandra became nominated as apart of the Third Star twist during Ariana the Liepard's HOH reign, but she was spared when Ariana had Walked. Cassandra had her relationships put to the test Week 5, as a triangle of hatred came out of her, Blake the Glaceon, and Lilligant. Feeling very low and starting to lose her grip, Cassandra wanted to Walk. After a shouting match ensued between her and the hosts, she ended up staying. With HOH and former ally Blake threatening to nominate her and her closest ally Lilligant together in an attempt to backdoor Kandy, Cassandra became very emotional, and her alliance deemed she wasn't "Headhunter Cass" anymore. Cassandra's game had started to fall apart as Matt the Black Arcanine nominated her ally Dusty during his second HOH reign. At a colorful Veto meeting, Blue Motion saved Spaniel the Orange Oshawott with the Veto and left a memorable speech for the "Bomb Squad". HOH Matt nominated Cassandra for being the "other head of the snake" and she was later evicted in a 6-3 vote against Isaiah the Ambipom, being blindsided by her alliance members. Known for her DR rants about Matt the Black Arcanine and Blake the Glaceon, Cassandra was a very mean player, even being told be the hosts to "talk about something else" a few times. She even admitted she was pushy in her exit interview, was shocked that she got any applause at all, and highly questioned if Stark the Swoobat meant that she was a "fan favorite". Camp Participated In: Ace Squirrel's Pokémon Big Brother 8 (Evicted, 13th Place) NaOnka the Shiny Metang NaOnka the Shiny Metang was a genderless contestant mostly remembered for her being named after infamous quitter NaOnka Mixon of Survivor: Nicaragua and for being one of the 5 Walkers to leave in a single day. Early in the game, NaOnka aligned herself with Emma the Lopunny, Dusk the Murkrow, Dana the Shiny Lopunny, and Nipper the Shuckle. NaOnka's alliance had successfully targeted and evicted Sir Perior the Serperior, whom they believed was a big threat Week 1 during Emma the Lopunny's HOH reign. However, after Sir Perior returned, NaOnka became a very quiet personality, moving along with the plan to evict Jia the Persian. After several days of inactivity by the host, the contestants debated over whether or not they should stay. After Dante the Decidueye Walked from the game, Emma the Lopunny followed after him, along with Star the Chimecho. Seeing a pattern and having no hope, NaOnka also Walked from the game and finished in 7th place, where she would be followed by Nipper the Shuckle. Camp Participated In: Loco's Pokémon Big Brother 1 (Walked, 7th Place) Summer the Venusaur Summer the Venusaur is a Botanical Gardens Caretaker. She participated in the BBU game and is remembered for being very eccentric, as she brings special CIA chips that allow her to morph into any Pokémon she pleases, functioning like a Zoroark or Ditto. She uses Vine Whip to do a lot of her daily tasks. One of Summer's alter-egos, Selene the Delcatty, had a showmance with Zayn the Dewott, but this ended up to her losing the trust of Uma the Pheromosa. However, when Uma was pulled off the block, she said her bitterness was just so her friend, Zachary the Australian Krookodile, could stay if in case the two were both final nominees. After many aggressive fights between Uma and the host inside and outside the camp happened, the camp was ultimately cancelled, and Summer was Ejected along with the rest of the houseguests. Camp Participated In: Big Brother Unova 2017 (Camp Cancelled) Stella the Mareanie Stella is currently pending entry for Mega's Pokémon Big Brother 2. Camp Participated In: Mega's Pokémon Big Brother 2 (Rejected?) Dr. Violet the Winter Sawsbuck Dr. Violet was a previous Mafia doctor with an advanced degree. She has kept it hidden away all her life and was well known for being stubborn and refusing to move in any of the activities. She was known to drink a lot of wine. After the host became inactive, Dr. Violet slit her throat and placed 6th. Camp Participated In: BlueLucario98's Pokémon Escape the Night (Deceased, 6th Place) Christina the Gothitelle Christina the Gothitelle was also a very stubborn personality, really not wanting to die or go anywhere dangerous. She mostly was remembered for helping Mary the Cleffa find her rocking horse and paint it green in the hopes her father would realize she's there and not kill everyone. After the host gave up, the 8 remaining alive guests were all announced as the winners. Christina left the house immediately and returned back to her normal life. Camp Participated In: House of Cards (One of 8 Winners, 1st Place) Cree the Gorebyss Age: 31 Hometown: Stockton-on-Tees, UK Occupation: Business CEO Camp Participated In: Yellow's and Kale's PBBUK1 (Camp Cancelled) Sherri the Mantine Sherri is a 50 year old Mantine. Camp Participated In: TheWildJolteon's Pokémon: The Mole (Camp Cancelled) Anna Maria the Politoed Anna Maria is a Micromanager. She keeps very close watch of all her employees, making sure they're doing their work and doing it right. This has led to her becoming a bit short-tempered, but she's taken classes for it. Other than that temper, she really does actually like to be a serious person, but she can have fun once in a while. Camp Participated In: Dallas Denning's The PokeChallenge: Free Agents (Camp Cancelled) Niall the Pichu Age: 22 Occupation: Student Teacher Camp Participated In: BlueStar's PBB1 (Never Started?) Mari the Sandygast Camp Participated In: Isha boi Ace's PBB (Never Started)